Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner configuration for cooking areas, including a gas injector nozzle configuration disposed between a gas feed setting fitting and a gas burner site and having a pipe leading to a burner head, an opening in the pipe, an adjusting pipe to be displaced longitudinally and a gas outlet nozzle disposed in the vicinity of the opening.
Gas burner configurations for cooking areas have a gas injector nozzle configuration functionally interposed between a setting fitting for metering a combustion gas feed and a burner head at a cooking area. The gas injector nozzle configuration has a gas nozzle of a pipe which is led to the gas burner head and through which a gas/air mixture is led to the burner head. The gas/air mixture is formed of gas flowing out from the gas nozzle and air inducted as so-called primary air from the surroundings of the pipe opening. Various types of combustion gas which are stored at various pressures of the gas fitting, or are available from a local or regional gas supply, are used as the combustion gas. In order to provide an optimum combustion performance, that is to say for optimum use of the energy of the gas, and in particular to avoid or reduce harmful exhaust gases, it is necessary to optimize the ratio of combustion gas to primary air as far as possible, to conform to the type of gas and also, if appropriate, to air conditioning set-up at the place of use. The type of gas being used is widely taken into account by the appropriate selection of the nozzle in the gas injector nozzle configuration. However, configurations have also become known in which the inlet opening of the pipe for the gas/air mixture is varied, specifically, for example, by virtue of the fact that the diameter of the opening or the position of the opening relative to the gas nozzle is varied.